minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Boxes
Overview Mystery Boxes are items in Miner's Haven that can obtained through Research Crates (this page has probabilities of obtaining boxes from crates), Codes, and buying them from Merchants (currently The Masked Man) for 20R$. Even though opening daily gifts give Research Crates, users with certain perks are given free mystery boxes. Anyways, Mystery Boxes give out random items based on what box you open the more rare the box is, the higher tier of items that the box has to offer. Mystery Boxes can give out shop items, any item from the uC shop, Vintage items, and limited time Exotic items. In April 2016, Bereza made mystery boxes and lucky clovers save when leaving and joining the game. Cost Mystery Boxes previously cost crystals to open (5uC for Regular Boxes and 10uC for Unreal and Inferno boxes). This was removed on April 20th '''and now you can buy Regular Boxes for 15uC and unreal boxes for 40uC and all mystery boxes are free to open. '''Box modifiers Box modifiers are items that affect a mystery box in some shape or form. These effects buff the box by modifying it to some extent. They are shown in the GUI, and using a box will consume one of each modifier. There is currently no way to save modifiers for later. Lucky Clovers Lucky clovers were first added on The Forest Update. They work by removing the lowest tier possible from the box, and boosts the chances for a vintage/exotic in unreals and inferno boxes. They can be found in diamond crates, and can be bought from a vendor you can also get them if you have the Premium gamepass and are guaranteed a clover when you open a Gold Research Create. Twitch Tokens Twitch tokens were added on 5/20/16. They work by filling up the box with twitch-related items. Note that it is not guaranteed to unbox a twitch-related item. They can be obtained through codes released on berezaa's twitch channel (Twitch.tv/bereza12). Unboxing Experience You open Mystery Boxes by clicking on the image on the right side of the screen right below the Daily Gift icon. You then click on the box you want to open but remember that Lucky Clovers are activated on the first box opened after receiving the clover.When unboxing a mystery box, it shows a slider with squares the represent items passing by. The box eventually stops at an item and makes a spinning animation (added in April 2016) and then shows an "open another" button (which was also added in April 2016). The open another button only appears if you have more than one of the same mystery box. There have been instances of Mystery Boxes lagging and before the box finishes spinning. Starting in April 2016, the pointer in the Mystery Box Gui started losing accuracy. There are four different types of mystery boxes but be warned: the mystery box system is a cruel system and there will be several instances of getting really bad items or being one away from a vintage or exotic item. Regular box The most abundant box, the regular box which tend to award shop items (based on how much money the player has) and low cost premium items. It has a chance to come from all research crates, excluding the shadow crate. This is currently the only box to give white labeled premium/refined items. It can be bought for 15 uC. This is the worst crate but can usually give the most rare vintages items because of their abundance. Unreal box Unreal boxes are harder to get than regular boxes but have more expensive premium items and a higher chance of vintage and exotic items. Berezaa also added a 1% chance for the box to open a Magnificent box, which is better than an Inferno. The chance is 1/25 for Premium miners. It can be bought for 40 uC Inferno box Inferno Boxes were introduced in the Spooky Update and have a high chance of an expensive premium item or a vintage/exotic. Players get the most upset when getting bad items because its the most likely to give good items will be accessible to a good amount of players.These boxes can be attained through Diamond crates (though an incredibly small chance), bought from vendors and by redeeming codes. Magnificent box Magnificent boxes are the most powerful boxes in Miner's Haven. There is no other way of receiving these other than the chance from an Unreal box. There's a 1% chance of getting it from Unreal boxes and a 4% chance of getting with premium.This box appears to award only the most expensive premium items and vintage/exotic items. Winning Announcments When a player wins an item, an announcement will be announced, depending on the item the player gets. If a player wins a white-colored item, this announcement is announced in black: won x1 ! If a player wins a yellow-green-colored item, this announcement is announced in green-yellow: Cool! won x1 ! If a player wins a medium-priced yellow-colored item, this announcement is announced in yellow: Wow! won x1 ! If a player wins a red-colored item, this announcement is announced in red: Woah!! won x1 ! If a player wins a pink-colored item with Rs on it, this announcement is announced in pink: OMG!! won x1 ! If a player wins a Vintage item (blue-colored item with Vs on it) or Exotic item (white (or sometimes orange)-colored item with Xs on it), this announcement is announced in purple: AAAAHH!!! won x1 ! An announcement followed by it is announced on all server in black: unboxed a(n) Vintage/Exotic ! Trivia * It's often said that the boxes are "rigged", since it's really common to get unwanted duplicates (You get 99% of the time a duplicate if you are in the more advanced tier). * Mystery Boxes can contain any item in the game, with a few exceptions. They do not contain weapon givers, outdated exotics, rebirth items, a few select items (such as the Pineapple Refiner), and 3 specific vintages. The Executive Pillars can only be obtained from the Executive Mining game pass; the Ore Encapsulator which was a beta-tester item; and The Second Amendment, which was replaced with the Thingamajig. Category:Tutorial